


Happy Acrostic

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Sons of Anarchy, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208





	Happy Acrostic

Happy Acrostic

Harrowing gaze that sears  
through you,  
Ability of a complete  
Professional.  
Partiality non-existent. "Oh  
Yes, he will."


End file.
